1. Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
Stereoscopic image display devices are classified into a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique uses binocular parallax images which are great in the stereoscopic effect, and may have a type of using glasses (“glasses type”) and a type of not using glasses (“non-glasses type”). In the glasses type, binocular parallax images are displayed on a direct view display element or a projector by changing polarization directions or in the temporal division manner, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the non-glasses type, the stereoscopic images are implemented by dividing optical axes of binocular parallax images, by using optical plates such as parallax barriers or lenticular lenses.
An example of the glasses type stereoscopic image display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,989 or U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0229395A1.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a stereoscopic image display device of the glasses type. A black part of the shutter glasses ST is a lens for blocking light directing toward a viewer and a white part thereof is a lens for transmitting light directing toward the viewer. In FIG. 1, if a liquid crystal display is selected as a display device DIS, a backlight unit (BLU) providing light to the display device DIS is necessary.
Referring to FIG. 1, the left eye lens STL of the shutter glasses ST is opened when left eye image data RGBL is addressed in the display device DIS during odd frames. The right eye lens STR is opened when right eye image data RGBR is addressed in the display device DIS during even frames. Therefore, a viewer sees only left eye images with the left eye during the odd frames and sees only right eye images with the right eye during the even frames, thereby obtaining a three-dimensional effect by binocular parallax.
However, in the stereoscopic image display device, a luminance difference may occur depending on positions in a screen. Further, a 3D crosstalk phenomenon in which a left eye image and a right eye image overlap with each other may be generated in the stereoscopic image display device in the 3D mode.